Its Not My Time
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Jasper tells Alice the story of his life before he was turned.. his life as a soldier and of the girl who previously held his heart.. Read and Review please!


**Hey guys! I've always loved Jasper's story from Eclipse and I thought that I would write about his life before he was turned.. I hope everyone likes it! Please, read, REVIEW and enjoy! I only own Kate.**

**

* * *

**"Jas what's wrong?" Alice Cullen asked her husband as she walked up behind him.

"Nothing just thinking." Jasper said with his Texas accent coming out a little.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah just thinking about the old days is all. Wondering what would've happened if I didn't run into Maria that night." Jasper said as he walked out to the balcony of his and Alice's room.

"Jasper we all have those thoughts but we learn to accept it for what it is. What brought all this on?" Alice asked with a confused face as her husband turned to face her.

"The date. On this day 140 years ago I was to be married." Jasper said as Alice looked at him with wide eyes. "You know how I said you were the only one that's ever held my heart? Well I lied. There was only one other." He added as Alice continued to stare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked as Jasper walked back into their room and looked down at the floor.

"I never had the guts, and I thought you would be angry with me." Jasper said looking up at his wife.

"Why would I be mad? Tell me more about it." Alice said as she sat down on the bed beside Jasper.

**~1861 (Flashback)~**

"Just sign on the line son." The soldier instructed as a young man with honey blonde hair looked at him with a smile and signed the paper that was on the table in front of him.

"You are to report back here in three days. What is your name son?" The older soldier asked the boy.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, sir." He answered as he shook the man's hand.

Jasper turned around sighed and looked at the small town in front of him. Everything seemed peaceful. Little did the citizens know in a few short months their small Texas town would be divided.

For many years there had been tension between the northern and southern states for many reasons. Their main issue was slavery. The south was for it and the north strongly disapproved of it. For many years they tried to co-exist, but both had reached their breaking points. War was inevitable, so Jasper did what he thought was best by signing up for the Confederate Army. He wasn't for slavery, but he wanted to protect his home.

"I'll see you tonight at the church dance." A female voice said as Jasper turned around to see who it was. He turned to see a young woman with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes talking to her friends. Immediately he felt drawn to her.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" the girl asked snapping Jasper out of his stare.

"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper said with a nervous laugh as the girl smiled at him. "My name is Jasper Whitlock I'm new in town. What's this I hear about a church dance?" He asked with a smile as the girl returned it.

"The church dance that's held every year. You should stop by and get to know everyone." The girl said as Jasper nodded at her and tipped his hat and began to walk back to his horse. "By the way I'm Kate Westen." The girl added as Jasper mounted his horse.

"Nice to meet you Kate Westen." Jasper said as he tipped his hat one more time and kicked the horse's side gently and rode off to his new life.

**~Present Day~**

"So this Kate Westen girl is who held your heart before me?" Alice asked as she listened to Jasper's story intently.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Alice. Who is telling the story here?" Jasper asked with a laugh as Alice shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just want to know."

"Anyways like I said…"

**~1861~**

"Katie who was the soldier you were talking to earlier today? I've never seen him around these parts." Kate's friend Laura asked as they got punch.

"He said his name was Jasper Whitlock and that he was new around here. I told him he should stop by." Kate replied as she took a sip of her punch.

"He was handsome. Do you think he'll show up?" Laura asked her friend with bright eyes.

"I doubt it. Soldiers usually never stay long." Kate replied causing Laura to frown at her and walk away.

Kate sighed as she sat down and watched the couples around her dancing and laughing. She longed to be just like them, but the right guy hadn't come along.

After a few minutes of sitting Kate got back up to refill her punch cup. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Jasper said as he looked down at the floor and held his hat.

"It's alright Mr. Whitlock." Kate said with a nervous laugh as Jasper raised an eyebrow at her.

"Call me Jasper please. Want to dance?" Jasper asked as the band started playing a song with a soft melody.

"Sure Jasper." Kate replied with a smile as Jasper took her hand and placed his hand gently on her waist.

"To tell you the truth I'm not much of a dancer." Jasper said looking down then back up at Kate who was smiling at him.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it. Follow my lead." Kate said as she began to lead. After a few minutes Jasper caught on and switched with Kate who smiled.

"See it's not so bad." She said with a laugh as Jasper grinned at her.

"So soldier, where are you from? How old are you?" Kate asked making conversation as the pace of the music quickened.

"I am eighteen and from Galveston. I'm stationed here in Houston for the time being then they will send us back to Galveston." Jasper explained as Kate listened.

"Is this what you've always wanted to do with your life? Be a soldier?" Kate asked.

"No one ever expected a war, but I have always said I would give my life to protect my home and my family so in a way, yes." Jasper answered as Kate nodded at him.

The two danced and talked for a few minutes until the music stopped and the band began to put their instruments away.

"Well I guess that means its time to leave." Kate said with a small laugh as Jasper smiled and looked down. "It was nice meeting you Jasper I'll see you around." She added as she began to walk over to her parents.

"Kate?" Jasper called causing her to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Could I call on you sometime?" Jasper asked as Kate smiled brightly.

"I'd like that." Kate said as Jasper smiled and walked out the door.


End file.
